Survive on the Wild Side
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: The host members have moved on while others have not. HikaruxKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Survive on the Wild Side

Chapter One

I do not own OHSHC. Reviews welcomed and encouraged! :3

It has been three years since Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru have graduated from Ouran Academy. The other host members have pursued their own careers in different universities all over the globe.

Tamaki, who is currently living in France pursued his dreams of becoming an actor. Although he managed to star as an extra in an independent film last year, the blond was determined to receive stardom some day.

Kyouya, who decided to reside in Japan,works in the medical field along with his other family members. Kyouya and Tamaki are currently age twenty three. Although they live in different countries, their friendship never faded away.

Hunny and Mori pursued the culinary field in another area of Asia. All of the host members lost contact with each other as time marched on in life.

Haruhi, who had little contact with the rest of the host club moved away to become a stay at home mother of three bonny children. Her husband was unknown to the other host members.

The two twenty two year old Hitachiin twins woke up the next morning after graduation and pondered out loud "Now what?"

Just kidding.

Those infamous twins followed their mother's footsteps in the fashion world. Hikaru and Kaoru were encouraged to pursue the fashion path.

Later on, Kaoru was hired as a male model and Hikaru continued the fashion designer career. They contemplated on whether they should take advantage of the opportunities of the fashion shows and other related jobs. Eventually the twins accepted the offers given to them and received some stardom.

So how come the other host members didn't have any knowledge of each others' success?

Maybe it's because some of them lost their jobs. That is probably the reason why they do not share their business with each other unless they are close friends. I guess it all boils down to the unfaithful truth that they were not all that close after all.

Anyways, Mori and Hunny shared a private lifestyle that excluded the other host members.

Tamaki reached his dreams of receiving stardom and became a big time actor in France.

Kyouya carried on with life and switched from the family owned medical company into the business area of work.

Haruhi, who has three children and a wealthy husband has nothing to sweat.

Hikaru almost lost his job as a fashion designer after a mishap and deadline last week. He accidentally arrived late to work without his project and model. Kaoru offered to fill in for the absent model but found out that he had a fashion show to attend to at that moment. The younger twins' boss called him to tell him that he was fired and informed Hikaru's boss the news. Hikaru's boss had every perfect reason to fire Hikaru and announced that his fashion days were officially over.

Yuzuha Hitachiin heard the news and kicked her sons out of her mansion to make a living on their own. She reasoned that this decision would be best for them to not rely on others.

Now, the twins were jobless and homeless. Hikaru checked his blue cellphone and frowned when it displayed a blank screen.

Kaoru yawned softly and leaned against his brother's right shoulder as they walked silently down the thin layered snowy sidewalk.

"We need to find a job, Hikaru." Kaoru muttered as a buzzing crowd of people boarded onto a subway in the subway station. Hikaru nodded in agreement as they approached the impatient subway full of passengers. Hikaru and Kaoru boarded the subway as they blended in with the bustling crowds of people.

The twins spotted one empty seat left and both stepped forward to claim it. Kaoru pouted as Hikaru smirked in victory as he settled in the toasty pale off-white colored seat. It wasn't like the younger twin to whine and draw attention but he really wanted to sit down. "That's not fair, Hikaru! I'm exhausted and I need to sit down." Hikaru crossed his arms across his chest in a defiant manner and shut his hazel eyes. The subway started to jerk forward, which caused Kaoru to stumble and fall onto Hikaru's body. "Kaoru, get off of me!" Hikaru's voice attracted several heads to turn and eyes to watch the twins quarrel.

"Stop touching me, sicko!" Kaoru growled as he raised his fist to deck Hikaru in the jaw. However, someone's comment caused them to freeze up in total shock.

"Yeah, if you two perform your brotherly love then I will pay you twenty dollars in cash!"

Hikaru frowned at the low amount of money offered for them to perform such a forbidden act in front of complete strangers. Kaoru agreed to the bet and Hikaru's hazel eyes stared into Kaoru's identical eyes. "It's for the money, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered softly in Hikaru's ear before turning to face the eager audience.

"It's so embarrassing to do this in public, Hikaru." Kaoru's soft voice sounded timid and he blushed a soft pink shade in embarrassment. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something endearing but was cut off by noisy men cheering in approval. One of the men yelled out that he would raise the price to fifty dollars if the twins kiss each other. Kaoru's face reddened and his hazel eyes widened in shock. Hikaru felt embarrassed but the thought of fifty dollars to place a swift peck on his twins' lips was not like ripping out his own teeth.

"Hikaru," Kaoru's soft voice started to shake from the nervousness and fast heart rate. Hikaru smiled in a comforting manner to indicate that this was only a harmless touch of the lips. Hikaru's soft hands cupped Kaoru's blushing face gently and tilted Kaoru's head up for easy access. Kaoru's eyes were creaked open as Hikaru's eyes slid shut completely. It was only a millisecond and Kaoru almost freaked out.

The audience booed them in disappointment at the performance.

"One hundred dollars if you two make out!" Everyone cheered on and pressured the twins into performing such a forbidden and vulgar act.

"I promise that I won't hurt you, Kaoru." Hikaru reassured his uneasy looking twin with a small genuine smile. Kaoru gulped with a blush adorning his cheeks as Hikaru guided their faces together. Kaoru shuddered at the tingling feeling when Hikaru's soft pink lips brush against his own slowly.

Hikaru shivered at the thought of shoving his tongue down his brother's throat and decided to imagine that he was kissing Haruhi. Maybe that would make things easier for his own well-being. Therefore, Hikaru imagined that Haruhi was the one he was kissing and relaxed as he pulled Kaoru closer to his body. Kaoru's hazel eyes widened when Hikaru's tongue slid between his slightly parted lips. The younger twin grimaced at the feeling and started to squirm in Hikaru's strong arms.

Hikaru deepened the kiss while caressing Kaoru's lower back and groped his ass with a rough kiss. Kaoru gasped into Hikaru's mouth and tensed up against him. Hikaru's hazel eyes remained shut as he trailed soft kisses down his jaw and gently sucked on Kaoru's creamy untainted neck. Kaoru flinched at the pinch and breathed out his twins' name.

"Hikaru, how could you?" It was barely above a whisper that Hikaru failed to hear over the loud cheers.

"That was amazing! Here's your one hundred dollars. For the extra stuff, take this twenty dollar bill as an early Christmas gift." Once Hikaru shoved the money earned into his pants pocket, the subway jerked to a complete stop. Many passengers fled off of the subway while a few remained seated. Hikaru stepped off of the subway and Kaoru followed at a distance behind him.

Hikaru turned to ask Kaoru what was wrong when they walked towards an Inn. Kaoru looked away and muttered softly, "Nothing."

Hikaru usually was the one that acted the way Kaoru was acting when something was amiss. He decided that he was going to figure out no matter what tonight. Hikaru paid for a room to stay the night in and ascended the stairs to search for the assigned bedroom. Kaoru dragged along behind his older twin brother.

"Here it is!" Hikaru pointed at the room and rushed over to unlock the door. The moment he unlocked the door, he discovered that the room contained one bed that was suited to fit one person. Hikaru claimed the bed and watched a disappointed Kaoru enter the room.

"Well this is just dandy!" Kaoru shouted with forming tears at the corners of his hazel eyes.

Hikaru sighed loudly and muttered under his breath. "Oh shut up already."

Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed and he charged at his twin brother. "No! You shut up, Hikaru! You're so annoying!" Kaoru cried out as he straddled his twin on the bed. Hikaru growled in anger as he pushed Kaoru off of him. "What's wrong with you?" Kaoru ignored the question or maybe even avoided the question with a simple word.

"You."

Hikaru was taken back for a moment then asked a sensitive question that sent Kaoru into a fit of pent up anger.

"Does it have something to do with what happened on the subway?"

"What do you think? Of course! You said you promised that you wouldn't hurt me."

The corners of the older twins' mouth tugged downward in guilt and stared Kaoru directly into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry brother. It's just that the thought of that much money..." Hikaru's words trailed off when he heard Kaoru inhale sharply.

Reviews. Can you leave one please? :3 I need some inspiration! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Survive On the Wild Side

Chapter 2

I do not own OHSHC. Enjoy and thank you to those who reviewed! :3

"I don't want to be your personal whore for us to earn money..." Kaoru muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest with a look of defiance.

"I wonder how everyone else is managing to survive?" Hikaru blurted out suddenly before his brain registered the previous comment that Kaoru mumbled under his breath.

"That's it! I'm leaving." Kaoru announced with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Where are you going? You can't walk the streets for money!" Hikaru protested as his younger twin approached the brown painted door with white streaks.

"Good idea. Thank you, Hikaru." Kaoru pasted on a sarcastic smirk as he swung the door open and vanished down the hallway. Hikaru chased after his twin and watched as a stranger exchanged words with his brother through a tinted limousine window.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled in horror as his twin was yanked into the limousine. Kaoru cried out for help through the ajar tinted window.

Hikaru's heart dropped as he hurried through the snowy streets after the shady black limousine. However, his legs could not keep up with the speeding limousine. He gasped for breaths and collapsed to the frosty ground with anger replacing his sadness.

He vaguely remembered the license plate on the limousine.

Meanwhile. Kaoru thrashed in the backseat of the limousine with two shadowed individuals who restrained him.

"Calm down already!" The voice sounded all too familiar to Kaoru's ears and he mellowed out. The other shadowed figure cleared their throat to get his attention.

"I heard about you losing your job as a model from the other fashion industries. However, I have been searching all over Tokyo for you and your brother." Her voice had a hint of a French accent.

"Well, you just left my brother behind." Kaoru informed them in a calm voice that masked the awkward excitement.

"Driver, turn this car around now!" She ordered the elderly male quite rudely. Kaoru managed to contain his happiness as he spotted his beloved twin brother.

Hikaru's head shot up at the limousine that pulled up in front of him. He hurried over towards the limousine and the door swung open. He gladly climbed inside the limousine without any protesting. Hikaru's strong arms immediately wrapped around Kaoru and the two shadowed strangers scooted over to the other side. The Hitachiin twins cuddled throughout the entire ride to the destination unknown to them.

Kaoru started to dose off to sleep in Hikaru's comforting arms and the blasting heat from the car heater. Hikaru's eyelids shut and fell asleep right away with a smile smile on his lips. He was glad to have Kaoru in his arms again.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The French female of twenty four years shouts into the twins' ears and smiled sweetly at their irritated expressions.

"I need you guys to get cleaned up and dressed in the clothes I have selected for you two on the bathroom counter."

Hikaru and Kaoru had no clue where they were nor how they ended up in a comfy queen-sized bed.

The twins hurried into the spacious bathroom and took a shower together to waste less time.

They dried themselves off and examined the outfits that had labels on them with their name. Kaoru frowned slightly at the assigned outfit. It was quite feminine and exposing to the eye. Hikaru laughed his ass off and smiled at his assigned outfit. It was the opposite of Kaoru's outfit. They slipped into the outfits and styled their damp strawberry blond hair the same way this time to throw people off.

"Excellent. Now, let's see what today has in store for us." The elder twin ponder out loud as they exited the bathroom.

Review! Thank you for reading my story! :3


End file.
